


Hazelnut

by vindiya



Series: From A Far [3]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 3: Jolt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazelnut

There were only certain occasions when Ayame allowed herself to drink coffee. And even then it was only certain kinds of coffee. But more often than not she stuck with drinking tea. Partially because she was raised a staunch tea drinker in her grandparents house, and partially because even she found the taste of coffee rather disgusting. And here she was at 2:30 in the afternoon sitting the most popular café drinking coffee with Koenma getting herself quite wired on hazelnut flavored coffee.

But she needed the pick me up. For the second time in her life Ayame had actually had an assignment cause her to completely panic. Cool, calm, unflappable Ayame having a panic attack? The very thought amused Koenma greatly. In the last two months the two of them had gone through finals and last minute project assignments in a rather amusing run of him freaking out and flapping about like a chicken with his head cut off and her being completely at ease.

"Are you sure you want to have that?" Not that he really cared but they'd gone out for coffee already enough times to know she didn't drink coffee. Heck he was sure he could order for her when they went to the café. It wasn't like her order varied any… But she'd still managed to surprise him. …good thing he hasn't tried to order for her.

She nodded completely sure. If she planned on making it to a decent hour to fall asleep she was going to need the caffeinated beverage to make it happen, "It's that or falling asleep right here."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. They guy had gotten to her that bad? Well he'd just have to give him a medal for making the unflappable go batty. Only a true master could achieve such a feat. Unfortunately for him battifying Ayame usually meant that he'd have to pick an argument. Which they moth knew he never did.

"Well we can't have you falling asleep now can we?"

"No we can't."

She was hardly surprised by his comment. Trust him to take the time and turn it into a complete joke. She didn't really mind all the much since it kept her awake for a little bit longer. She was so tired, all nighters were a rarity for Ayame. Obviously meaning she'd take it a little harder when she lost a night of sleep than say someone who probably pulled them almost weekly, like say someone who was currently sitting across from her.

"You don't look so good. You sure you don't want to go back to campus and catch the subway home?"

"I'll be fine…Nothing that a cup of hazelnut coffee can't fix." She said as the waitress returned with their drinks.

She liked his company she really did but right she was mostly operating under the idea that Koenma brought service which meant Koenma equaled coffee and her staying awake through her shift in the library. The cups spending maybe thirty seconds on the table before she picked it up and took a sip.

She ignored the raised eyebrow Koenma shot her in favor of savoring the taste of her coffee for a few moments before giving him a look that clearly said "what".

"Nothing. …could I try it?"

Ayame blinked at him question. That was new; he was always perfectly fine with his cup of coffee that he had ordered. So being asked to share; not that she wouldn't, but him asking in general, was just completely out of left field. Shrugging in the end Ayame placed the cup back on its saucer and pushed it slightly toward him. Briefly wondering if he'd never tried flavored coffee before.

It was more than just a little awkward as she watched him try her coffee. And taking a sip herself once he pushed it back toward her, well she was certainly starting to feel a bit of jolt to keep her going over the next few hours. Ironically it didn't have much of anything to do with the coffee in her hands.


End file.
